Truth Is
by Asariwrites
Summary: One shot based off the song Trees by Twenty One Pilots. Jane barges into Maura's office revealing her engagement ring Casey gave her, but then goes on to say she doesn't want to marry him.


**Emphasis on based off the song tree's, thought it would be a nice little fanfic for Rizzoli and Isles, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Walking into the morgue then to Maura's office at an unusual speed and intolerance for people around her, Jane halted to a stop in front of Maura reaching her folded hand in front and unraveling it revealing a ring. You could tell by the look on Jane's face she was scared, she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Dr. Chang, could you please give me and detective Rizzoli a few minutes to speak?"

"Uh." Looking between Jane and the medical examiner, cautiously she left the room looking at Jane who was staring at her as if telling her to get out.

Exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding Jane walked over to Maura's desk and set the ring down on the table beside Maura's laptop, pulling her hand up to her mouth Jane began nibbling on the end of her thumb while pacing trying to put the words together properly. "He purposed Maura, he purposed…" Was all Jane could get out before Maura cut off her pacing by walking over and placing her hands on Jane's waist relaxing her from her panic for a quick moment.

"That's great Jane, you and Casey belong together!" Maura said in the best she could without sounding saddened.

Feeling warmth spread through her body from Maura's touch she lowered her hands and glanced up Into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes quickly snapping back to reality she broke from Maura's hold. "No Maura this isn't great." Jane continued with more fury in her voice, "I told him I need to think about it, but he insisted I keep the ring… Maura I don't want the ring." Lowering her head Jane began sliding her fingers over the scars on her palms and started pacing again.

"What, but you guys, you guys look so happy together?" Raising her eyebrow in confusion Maura took a step back and leaned up against her desk holding herself up with her hands.

"Maur', It's because I began settling for him." Her voice now low and raspy Jane stopped pacing and looked right into Maura's eyes with passion as if she was comforting her when she had, had a bad night.

"I began settling because let's face it I'm getting older and everyone is pushing me to get married and have children, but that's not what I want, well it's what I want just not with him, I don't want to settle for anyone when the person I love is so close..." Trailing off in her sentence she took a few steps closer to Maura who was now only an arm's length away. Now hanging her head in disappointment Jane felt Maura's hand reach up and cup Jane's jowl making her look back into the honey blonde's eyes.

"Jane, who-" stopping abruptly she saw Jane take a step closer and felt the brunette's hands settle on her thighs just below the green Pencil skirt she had on, moving her head closer to the medical examiner she began a light whisper inches away from her lips.

"Maura, I don't want to settle for him, 'cause I like… no 'cause I'm in love with you." Eyes wide open Maura was taken off guard by the words Jane had just told her, pushing her off before she could get any closer she was just about to explain before she saw Jane bolt out her office door.

"Jane!" yelling desperately to try and make her come back Maura stood there looking into the empty Morgue.

* * *

Walking past Casey who was leaned up against the receptionist counter talking to Frost and Korsak, Jane covered the side of her face facing them with her hand trying not to let the humiliation and sadness show, but was stopped by the sudden sound of her mother's voice coming from the Café. "Jane, I have heard the news congratulations on you and Casey." Sounding a little more disappointed than usual she started walking towards Jane stretching her arms open for a hug.

"Congratulations Jane." She heard both Frost and Korsak say that were now standing behind her.

Wiping away the tears that had rolled down her face she looked straight at her mother ignoring Frost and Korsak, Angela was now stopped in her tracks by the distress she saw her daughter in.

"No, I'm… Casey." She said turning around to him. "I can't marry you, I… No." Rushing out the front doors of the station she didn't give anyone anytime to stop her or ask her questions, she just left.

* * *

Walking frantically up to Casey, Frost, and Korsak, Maura kept her composure and made sure she didn't cry, swallowing back every lump that grew. "Korsak," She said shakily. "I know Jane's been through here, do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

Debating on whether to tell Maura or not he looked between Casey's broken facial expression and back to Maura whom he could tell was fighting back tears then gave in. "I'm sorry Casey." He silently whispered head down looking at his feet. "I was her partner for years and as soon as you came into her life something changed, it was like the piece that was missing from her had finally been found. Everyone knows you guys have something special and no one can explain it but you two are met for each other." Korsak said lifting his head up to meet Maura's now tear filled eyes. "I have a good idea of what just happened between you two and obviously Jane misread something, but now you have to go set her straight, from the short list of places where she goes when she's upset, she should be at the public gardens, most likely at the pond on the southeast corner of it, she should be sitting under the willow trees."

Giving Korsak a full hearted half smile she wiped the tears about to fall from her eyes and began to head out the door before being stopped by Casey's voice.

"Maura I need to come with you." Casey pleaded desperately.

Anger now arising from the blond she looked over her shoulder with one hand opening the door slightly. "Casey, she has decided what she wants to do and you're not in the picture. I'm sorry, but it's time for you to stop chasing after her." She meant what she said; she was done with not being able to be with Jane because of the fear of becoming a home wrecker, but now she didn't care. Running out the front doors to her parked car outside of the station she quickly glanced at Angela standing on the steps arms folded to her chest she smiled and gave Maura an accepting nod. Determination set in at that point and Maura was now on a mission to tell Jane how she feels.

* * *

Parking on the side of Charles Street Maura noticed Jane's car parked with no one in it.

_Korsak was right she would be here._ Silently Maura thought to herself walking down the pathway leading to the pond.

It was dark, hard to see, and there were no people around this area of the garden, well that's what Jane thought until she heard her name being called. It was Maura only a few feet away from her, she was looking for her and kept coming closer and closer to where she was 'hiding'.

_Why would she come looking for me after what… _Stopping mid thought she felt herself let out an uncontrollable sob and she knew Maura heard it.

"Jane, I know you're over here can you please come out and let me explain?" Questioning Jane, Jane knew the jig was up and she leaned her head around the trunk of the tree and looked at Maura in dissatisfaction, giving away where she was.

* * *

Sliding her heels off then taking a seat in front of Jane, Maura sat down with only a few inches separating their legs. Jane didn't look at Maura instead she looked emotionlessly passed her out over the water giving Maura a chance to talk. "Day one, I see you standing at the Café in your Hooker outfit while you were undercover trying to buy week old coffee, but Stanley wouldn't cut you a break so a dispute broke out between you two and then I came over and interjected saying I would pay, I remember this day because no matter how hard I pushed to pay even if it was just one dollar you wouldn't let me."

Jane was caught off guard to hear Maura begin to talk about how they met, she had thought the whole situation over, but never had she thought of Maura talking about this if things took a wrong turn and before she knew it Maura was talking again, now with more depth in her voice.

"Jane, since the beginning we have supposed to of been together, I have known it and you have known it." Now looking at Maura, Jane watched as all her walls dropped. "I have spent you don't know how many nights thinking about telling you how I feel, it more or less became a ritual. I would tell myself every night before I went to bed tomorrow's going to be the day I tell her, but every time that day came around I found myself unable to tell you and every time that happened I could feel myself giving up little by little… until now."

Maura stood up reaching down to pull up Jane; soon she felt their hands mold together and brought Jane up pulling her close looking into her puffy brown eyes. "What happened earlier wasn't me pushing you away well technically it was, but what you were telling me took me by surprise. You were with Casey and I never got the feeling that you weren't happy with him so when you guys got together I backed off from you, distancing myself from the inevitable, but then today happened and from what people have been saying, a different inevitable happened..." Trailing off in her sentence she took her eyes off Jane dropping her gaze to the ground before feeling Jane's hand on her chin lifting her head up making her look back into the brunette eyes, who was now smiling.

"Continue." Jane said in a husky whisper with her hands now wrapped around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer so their mid-sections are touching.

Letting out a sigh of relief the blond cleared her throat then finished. "What I'm trying to say Jane is that I love you… I have always loved you.

* * *

**It would be great if you guys could leave a review saying if you enjoyed it or not and or some criticism on what I can fix, Thanks :)**

**P.S- Twenty One Pilots great band check them out ;P**


End file.
